fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnolia Town
Magnolia Town (マグノリア タウン Magunoria Taun) is a city located in Fiore. Description Magnolia has a population of 60,000 inhabitants, and is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. Such reputation was supported by the fact that the town used to house the formerly strongest Guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. This was the case, however, only until Acnologia attacked Tenrou Island, which caused most of Fairy Tail's top members to disappear for seven whole years, prompting the remainder of Fairy Tail to move out of town, with its position being taken over by Twilight Ogre. Location Magnolia is located in the southeastern part of Fiore, with the sea and Hargeon Town not too far to the south, a series of minor built-up areas (namely Onibus, Kunugi, Oshibana and Clover Town) linked to it by a railway line to the north, and the state boundary with the nation of Bosco to the east. Design Magnolia possesses a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of Lake Sciliora. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally is a series of large roads. The whole place is western in style, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of neat Medieval ones. Located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking Central Path, a horizontal road where events and parades are held, is Kardia Cathedral, one of Magnolia's most important and distinctive landmarks. In the northernmost part of the city, sitting on the shore of Lake Scilliora, is Fairy Tail's First Fairy Tail Building|building; to the west, on a hill overlooking the built-up area, is the Guild's female dormitory, Fairy Hills. In the southeastern section of the city is the train station, which, to the west, has the HalfCocor Hotel Bar, the Toy Store Tom and the Magic Store Lendis; north from the station, on the town's western border, is the entrance to the park. Magnolia.png|Main Locations in Magnolia Gildarts Shift Magnolia Town is complete with technological mechanisms which allow most of its buildings to slide sideways and rise over platforms, leaving only a very large, straight road which leads from the city's entrance to Fairy Tail's First Fairy Tail Building|headquarters. Such a peculiar measure was taken to make up for the absent-mindedness of Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's Ace member, who, after returning from his usual, long journeys, would accidentally walk through the town destroying private houses with his Crash Magic. Notable Events The northernmost part of Magnolia, on the shores of Lake Sciliora, sees the final part of the Guild War which pitted Fairy Tail against Phantom Lord. In the end, Fairy Tail emerges victorious from the conflict. Later on, during Laxus Dreyar's attempt to be elected Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Magnolia becomes the battlefield for a "game" which pits Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe against the rest of Fairy Tail. At some point, the town is threatened by Laxus' Thunder Palace spell, a menace thwarted by the rest of Fairy Tail. During the battle which ensues in Kardia Cathedral between Laxus and Fairy Tail's Mages Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, Magnolia is once again threatened when Laxus casts his Fairy Law spell; this, however, proves to be ineffective, due to Laxus, at heart, still caring for the guild and the townspeople. In the end, following the resolution of the conflict, the city's inhabitants are left unaware of what has happened, believing the "ruckus" Fairy Tail made to have stemmed from the sudden illness of Master Makarov Dreyar. Magnolia is later sucked into the dimension of Edolas through an Anima gate, and all of its citizens, including Fairy Tail's members, are turned into a gigantic Lacrima crystal meant to grant Edolas Magic supply. Following the events of Edolas, Magnolia is subsequently brought back in Earth Land through the very same Anima gate, all of the citizens and members of Fairy Tail safe and completely unaware of what happened to them, with the only ones retaining memories of the happening being Team Natsu and some of their allies. Locations Events Trivia *Magnolia is a genus of flowering plants, which matches the theme of Fiore (Italian word for "Flower") and some of its cities.